


Own

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost sort of porn, BDSM, Bondage, Brothers, Collars, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Not canon for Infinity War or Endgame, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace, Thor and Loki are living on Midgard post Thor Ragnarok, Triple Drabble, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor wants to collar Loki.





	Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: Collar

“I’m not letting you collar me, Thor,” Loki declared, mainly for the sake of defiance.

“No?” Thor asked, stroking a fingertip down the side of Loki’s neck and over the leather collar he was currently wearing. “You seem to love wearing one when we play.”

The fully bound Loki made a soft sound at the touch, then glared.

“This isn’t the same as wearing one in public, all the time.”

Thor grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly.

“But aren’t you mine all the time? My good, sweet, little boy.”

Loki teetered on the edge of subspace.

“Yes,” he sighed with docile eyes.

Thor grinned and kissed him again, tenderly this time.

“How about I get you a custom-made one from that Midgardian jewelry store you like so much? Tiffany’s, is it?”

“Mmm,” Loki replied, utterly tempted.

“It could be gold with diamonds, and emeralds, and rubies.”

Loki gazed fondly at him.

“And then everyone will know that you are mine, mine at every single moment.”

Loki moaned and parted his lips. Thor kissed him again, his firm motions displaying endless devotion and possessive love of the sweetest kind.

“So?” he asked.

“Yes, brother,” Loki breathed, his heart pounding, “collar me.”

In the morning, over a breakfast that Loki had served them, Thor asked him again, requesting confirmation that it hadn’t just been subspace that caused Loki to agree, seeking reassurance that Loki truly desired this significant commitment, that he really wanted Thor to own him, officially.

“Brother, I was promised jewelry,” Loki replied with a smirk, “you best deliver.” 

Thor wrapped him up in a bear hug that was too tight in a way that Loki found deeply comforting. They kissed like it was the first time, and Thor held Loki’s hand on their way to Tiffany’s.


End file.
